


Miss Me?

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"Christ, Teddy, I never thought you'd get here," James says as they are pressed against each other, tearing at buttons, hands in each other's pants, stubble rubbing against stubble. 

"If you'd…let me go…for just a minute…" Teddy says between kisses which are more like bites, "we could get our clothes off and do this thing properly." 

"I knew I liked you for a reason." James stands back and pushes his pants down around his ankles, nearly falling as he tries to take them off over his shoes. Laughing, Teddy Banishes their clothes.

"You like me for my massive werewolf cock." Teddy strokes himself twice and holds his cock out for James, who drops to his knees, licking his lips.

"You aren't a werewolf," James says then licks a broad stripe up the underside of the cock in question. "I'll give you huge though." And he swallows as much as he can. 

Teddy falls back against the wall, thrusting his hips, fingers gripping James's hair tightly. God, how he'd missed this, missed James while he was on assignment for the past week. A furtive wank once a night was nothing to James's mouth. 

Feeling his balls tightening, he pulled back and tugged on his balls but couldn't stop his orgasm from exploding out of him, painting James's face with come. Knees giving out, Teddy fell down and pressed his lips to James's sticky ones.

"Sorry," he breathes. "I—"

"S'alright," James replies wiping his hand over his face then smears the mess down his leg. 

"Wanna clean up?" Teddy says, standing, and grasps James's hand, pulling him up.

"We'll only be getting dirtier anyway." The hungry look in James's eyes tells Teddy all he needs to know. Pulling James's face to his with both hands, he presses kisses all over it. 

After a few minutes of gentle kisses, James grasps Teddy's hand and pulls him down the hall. Teddy's cock gives a twitch in anticipation.


End file.
